


Botón de Oro

by AkiraTetsuya97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys' Love, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraTetsuya97/pseuds/AkiraTetsuya97
Summary: Las flores pueden decir muchísimo más que las palabras con sus coloridas formas y sus refrescantes olores. Alegría, tristeza, orgullo. Con una flor puedes transmitir amor... pero también dolor... más cuando esas flores no crecen dentro de una maceta o adornan el papel trasparente lleno de corazones que se da en el día san Valentín.Cuando están dentro de tus pulmones, te asfixian y corroen tu tráquea, perforan los tejidos tratando de alcanzar tu corazón herido, tratando de abrazarlo dando consuelo. Los pétalos sangrantes caen de tu boca, apestan, y el sabor metálico invade tu paladar, oprimiendo tu pecho. Recordándote que el amor que sientes nunca podrá realizarse, que duele, que te mata.Así de horrible es la enfermedad mas hermosa de todas.Adrien supo desde el momento en el que conoció a Luka que su destino estaba sellado.El Hanahaki alcanzaría su alma, la arrancaría de su cuerpo arrebatándole su vida.Pero...¿Podría ser Nathaniel su luz al final del túnel?¿Podría ser su salvación, su cura y el amor que tanto anhela?Los personajes y el mundo de Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen al creador de la serie Thomas Astruc... y a Disney.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas variaciones que se le dieron a la enfermedad en este fanfic fueron basadas en "libro del Hanahaki" de la cuenta Metal_Deidara en Wattpad.

_"Tu hiciste crecer flores en mis pulmones, y aunque son hermosas, no puedo respirar"  
-anónimo_

.  
.  
.

_"El virus del Hanahaki fuera de Japón, la enfermedad se expande por toda Asia y América"._

_"México es el país con más casos registrados alrededor del mundo"._

_"Famoso actor norteamericano muere después de asfixiarse con camelias"._

_"Primeros casos de Hanahaki registrados en Europa"._

_"Los científicos luchan por encontrar como contrarrestar el virus"._

_"Se calcula que la enfermedad se propagará en menos de un mes por todo el resto del continente europeo"._

_"Francia ha cancelado todos los vuelos y cerrado las fronteras del país con la esperanza de evitar infectar a sus pobladores con el virus"._

Adrien hizo una mueca mientras pasaba de canal en canal, leyendo perezoso los títulos de las noticias, todos hablando del mismo tema. La enfermedad del Hanahaki se propagaba por todo el mundo en tiempo récord. La pandemia tenia a las fuerzas médicas militares y científicas de cada país en un estado paranoico de alerta. Suspiró ladeando la cabeza con la intención de tronar las articulaciones de su cuello, colocando sus manos en sus hombros apretándolos suavemente, diversas secuencias de imágenes que exponían la enfermedad y sus síntomas, aparecieron nublando la pantalla con sus grotescas fotografías, llenas de sangre, muerte y flores.

"Que horrible"

Pensó mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando el vidrio de su ventana, sintonizando una melodía melancólica. El sol de la mañana, cálida y reconfortante, creaba arco iris en el cielo cuando su luz reflectaba con las cristalinas gotas de agua. Plagg comía un pedazo de queso acostado a un lado del rubio, mirándolo de reojo y negando suavemente con la cabeza al notar la tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda.

Los sonidos de los pasos acercándose a donde estaban sentados, captaron su atención y alertaron a Plagg quien corrió un escondite en el bolsillo de la camisa de Adrien. Luka se acercó al rubio aún adormilado dando largos y pesados pasos, con el torso desnudo y los boxeadores cubriendo apenas la parte más sensible y personal de su cuerpo, bostezó abiertamente mientras rascaba su melena enmarañada.

-¿Algo interesante que ver? - pidieron ayudarse a un lado del rubio, a una distancia prudente y posicionar su brazo detrás del chico, recargándolo en la cabecera del sillón.

Adrien movió la cabeza en negativa y le entregó el pedazo de plástico que tenía por control remoto, sintiendo un escalofrío mover su cuerpo cuando tuvo contacto con la piel de la azabache, sospechado mientras se levantaba del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina, con un cosquilleo extraño en su pecho molestado, y se sirvió un vaso de agua para calmar los nervios recriminándose por lo que en su mente imaginaba. Una extraña picazón grabó lentamente su traquea hasta llegar a su campanilla. Tosió un poco.

Plagg salió de su escondite y le reprochó con la mirada su falta de consideración a sí mismo. Señaló la puerta de la habitación de Adrien, informando al chico la incomodidad de encontrar en ese lugar y admirar como su portador perecía en silencio. El rubio apretó los labios y dio su permiso al kwami para retirarse.

-Esa enfermedad ... es espantosa.

Escuchó la tumba y adormilada voz de Luka quien miraba con una mueca las fotografías que aún gobernaban la pantalla de la televisión.

-Si que lo es- respondió soltando otro suspiro.

A él y solo a él se le ocurrían mil y una formas de destruir su corazón a conciencia ... Invitando a Luka a quedarse en su departamento mientras que el dolor de un amor no corresponde con sus afiladas garras magullaban su corazón.

Bien Adrien, bien.

¿Cómo es que había empezado todo esto?

Sonrió

Sostuvo el vaso de vidrio y miró el agua cristalina que brilla con los reflejos de la luz que ingresó por la ventana.

Hemos sido después de ser rechazado por Ladybug una última vez antes de empezar el invierno del año pasado.

_"Chat ... Yo de verdad aprecio mucho tus sentimientos por mi pero ... Ya estoy enamorada de otra persona, será mejor para ti que olvides lo que sientes por mi, de verdad"._

No era la primera vez que la chica lo rechazaba, siempre tenía una excusa para ir de tras del amor de la heroína, convenía de que algún día lograría obtener su corazón, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa vez era diferente. Aquella determinación de no rendirse con su dama se había evaporado y solo daba paso a una amarga y triste resignación.

¿Qué había cambiado en él que ya no le permitía seguir intentando?

No sabía y realmente ignoraba, así que había sonreído y depositado un único beso en los labios de la chica y le había deseado buena suerte. Ladybug, su amada Ladybug, por fin había podido desprenderse de ella aunque fuera doloroso.

Había llegado a su casa completamente derrotado, con el olor a alcohol y nicotina impregnado en su ropa. El azabache lo cargaba entre sus brazos preocupado por su actitud.

_"Joven Luka ¿Podría venir a recoger al joven Adrien Agreste?"_

La llamada del bar probablemente lo había descolocado, ni siquiera se lo había tenido éxito, fue a buscarlo y se encontró con él a un punto de romperse. Echo un bulto en uno de los rincones del lugar, con una buena cantidad de botellas de Ron y Vodka vacías sobre la mesa.

Los brazos de Luka lo habían consolado toda esa noche, sostenía su cuerpo envolviéndolo con ternura, susurrando palabras dulces y suaves. Tarareaba tristes melodías, jugando con una de sus manos con su rubia cabellera, mientras que la otra mano palmeaba suavemente su espalda y deslizaba su dedo índice formando círculos sobre la ropa de Adrien, dejando que se desahogara, que llorara, que dejara salir lo que quedaba de Ladybug en su corazón.

Esa noche Luka se había terminado de ganar su corazón.

No ... él ya estaba en su poder desde hace tiempo, solo que ese día se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos ya no estaban dirigidos a la heroína con traje de mariquita y de dos coletas azuladas, pertenecían a un joven azabache que, sin darse cuenta, se fue ganando lentamente, a través de los años, su confianza, su amistad, su cariño, su amor.

Luego, al poco tiempo, apareció la enfermedad. Silenciosa y perezosa, cobrándose las vidas de mucha gente, con lentitud, sin prisa.

Volvió a toser, esta vez con más intensidad, la brusca salida de aire en su seca garganta le causó dolor sacándole un leve y agudo chillido. Dejó el vaso lleno de agua sobre la barra e inclinó su cuerpo nivelado rápidamente delante cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?

El rubio se convirtió en la cabeza encontrándose con los amables ojos de Luka, quien se había levantado del sillón y se había acercado casi corriendo al escuchar tal manera tan abrupta de toser. Adrien se perdió en ellos por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Si, no te preocupes. Me estaba atragantando con el agua- dijo mostrándole el vaso lleno de agua.

Mas que engañar a Luka, se estaba tratando de engañar a sí mismo. Percibía el olor dulce de las flores en su boca, cada día con más intensidad, pero se negaba a creer que él estaba enfermo. El hanahaki se suponía que aún no cruzaba las fronteras de Inglaterra, el único lugar donde se habían presentado casos confirmados de la enfermedad. Aún así, tenía miedo de que el dolor que cada día crecía más y más en sus pulmones fuera de una infección bacteriana o viral cualquiera.

Un escalofrío grabó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando un recuerdo fué se adentro en su mente.

No había dicho nada a nadie, pero en días recientes había notado muy extraño el comportamiento de Marc. Sabía que había abandonado el taller de divulgación artística, había dejado de escribir y apenas asistía a sus clases. En una ocasión lo había escuchado toser en uno de los baños de la universidad, y cuando salió de este, pequeñas manchas de sangre adornaban peligrosamente su ropa, y un pétalo de rosa negra estaba abandonado a un lado de uno de los inodoros. Pero lo había ignorado creyendo que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

¿Y si el virus ya estaba en cada rincón del mundo y nadie se había dado cuenta?

¿Y si lo que vio aquella vez era real y Marc se estaba muriendo de hanahaki?

¿Y si él ya tenía hanahaki?

No. No podría ser así. Solo estaba paranoico. Si. Era eso. Él no tenía el virus. Él NO estaba enfermo.

El celular de Luka comenzó a sonar, sobreponiéndose a la voz de la reportera de la televisión, una tonada que aumentaba su pesar. El azabache lo ignoró y ayudo a Adrien a erguirse, notando algo extraño, miró fijamente su boca y su mano se colocó bajo su barbilla obligó a mirarle. El confundido rubio mordió la parte interna de su mejilla rezando a los dioses por no sonrojarse, y al mismo tiempo calmaba su alocado corazón que estaba por colapsar por la taquicardia. Luka acarició con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Adrien levantando suavemente su barbilla haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Adrien ... ¿Eres alérgico a algo más además de las plumas de paloma? - pregunto descolocando por completo al rubio.

-No- respondió rápidamente. Sus labios y su voz temblaron.

El celular sonó de nuevo. Luka lo volvió a ignorar centrándose completamente en el blondo.

-¿Seguro?

Adrien asintió mirando al azabache con una sonrisa. El celular sonó por tercera vez.

Luka soltó al blondo aún con una mirada sospechosa sobre su rostro, pero cuando vio el nombre de la persona que le llamaba tan insistentemente todo signo de preocupación desapareció de su rostro dejando en su lugar una risueña sonrisa, se colocó el pedazo de plástico sobre su oreja izquierda, mientras sus ojos toman un cálido brillo.

-Marinette- dejó dulcemente, acariciando el nombre de la chica letra por letra.

El corazón de Adrien se detuvo por unos segundos, todo atisbo de nerviosismo y de esperanza desapareció en cuanto el azabache termino de pronunciar el nombre de su novia actual. El rubio tragó saliva avergonzado por las cosas que habían tenido que formarse en su mente con el contacto de Luka, los labios de la azabache sobre los suyos, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, caricias, susurros, mordidas, besos.

-Estoy en casa de Adrien ... él está ...

No pudo terminar de hablar, vio a Adrien correr en dirección al baño, tocando la boca mientras tosía, una tos seca que parecía desgarrarle la garganta.

-Marinette ... tengo que colgar ... te amo.

Volvió a toser, corriendo por llegar a tiempo al baño. Las palabras de Luka recibieron vueltas en la cabeza de Adrien. Las arcadas tomarán posesión de su cuerpo cuando se posiciona frente al lavabo, la horrible sensación de querer vomitar continuo hasta que algo salió de su boca, apretó el puño ocultando lo que había vomitado.

-¿Adrien? ¿Realmente estas bien? - La voz de Luka detrás de su espalda le alertó.

Se volteó, mirando al azabache, enojado obtuvo lo mismo por hacer que el amor de su vida se preocupó por él de esa manera. Asintió.

-Si ... debió de ser la comida de ayer ... no volveré a comer en ese puesto de comida rápida- le respondió tratando de sonar gracioso.

Luka no parecía muy convencido con la excusa del rubio, pero no tenía más vueltas al asunto y solo sospechaba con un poco de frustración. La enfermedad también tenía los pelos de punta, y la preocupación que tenía de sus amigos la contrajera ... principalmente su amigo rubio, que no conocía bien, se tragaría su amor con tal de ver a su persona amada feliz.

¡Oh! Dulce Luka de corazón puro e inocente. Si tan solo lo supieras.

-Esta bien ... iré a cambiarme- le dijo al rubio mientras daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de si.

Adrien lo miró salir para después de tenderse en el suelo, se abrazó a si mismo apanicado. Tenia miedo. Mucho miedo.

Bella y rota alma. Lo ha experimentado ya. El amor A veces hermoso. A veces doloroso.

¿Sabes cuál es el mayor problema de enamorarse?

Los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos de la misma manera.

Las lágrimas de Adrián evolucionarán a recorrer su piel pálida, nublándole la visión. Puso su puño en frente de su cara, captando la borrosa imagen de un pétalo amarillo posado sobre la palma de su mano.

Plagg ingreso al baño traspasando la pared, voló hacia donde el rubio estaba y tomo el pétalo entre sus extremidades. Sonrió con amargura.

-¡Eres un tonto!

Adrien sopló sobre la cabeza del kwami y sonrió tragándose su aflicción.

-Lo se.


	2. Pétalos

_"_ _Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido"_

_-Mario_ _Benedetti_

Las semanas siguientes no fueron muy diferentes de lo normal, a excepción de un pequeño e insignificante detalle. Un detalle de color amarillo y que crecía rápidamente en sus pulmones.

La cálida brisa de la mañana pegaba suavemente en su rostro mientras paseaba cansado por los jardines de la universidad, justo unos minutos antes de que comenzaran sus clases. Pateó con fuerza una lata de refresco que se encontraba frente a él, tarareaba y silbaba a baja frecuencia, sin que nadie más que él y su kwami pudieran escuchar, sintonizando _Lost_ _on_ _Yo_ u, con el corazón un poco alterado y reprendiéndose a si mismo manteniendo sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Plagg sólo lo miraba sentado cómodamente en su cabeza, sosteniendo con ambas manos el cabello dorado de su portador, jugando con las hebras rubias esperando que los nervios de Adrien se calmaran. El joven continuó pateando la lata de aluminio.

"Será un buen día... todo estará bien"

Comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez, ciclicamente, con insistencia, hasta que su corazón y su mente se tragaran el cuento y el sabor de los días le dejaran de saber tan amargos. Respiró profundamente aún cuando su garganta irritada y lacerante parecía impedirle tragar saliva y con ello limitar el paso del aire. Todo comenzaba a ser más difícil de sobrellevar, desde su amistad con Luka sin que el chico sospechara de nada, como su enfermedad sin tratamiento alguno. No podía decirle nada a su padre, ni a Nathalie, a nadie de su pequeña y rota familia. No podía darse el lujo de preocupar a Gabriel cuando éste tenía ya asuntos más importantes con respecto a la compañía, y descartaba por completo el decirle algo a su mejor amiga... Ladybug tampoco podía enterarse de eso, malinterpretaría las cosas y probablemente se sentiría culpable.

Levantó la muñeca para observar la hora en su reloj de manecillas e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Su clase empezaría en un par de minutos. Plagg ingreso dentro de su mochila, mientras Adrien recogía la pequeña lata del suelo aventándola al bote de basura. Se encaminó a la entrada del edificio y dio vuelta a la derecha para subir las escaleras, cada paso que daba le pesaba mas que el otro, con cada paso le costaba mas respirar, una pequeña señal de que la enfermedad poco a poco va avanzando.

Primero es solo tos seca, y puede hacerse pasar por una simple infección, que va y viene, pero que no se quita. Luego son los pétalos, salen involuntarios con la tos y con ganas de vomitar, literalmente se vomitan pétalos de flores combinados solo con la saliva y en algunas ocasiones el alimento ingerido de ese día. Después es la sangre, las flores han comenzado a perforar mas allá del tejido pulmonar y buscan la salida a diferentes órganos. Al final, son las flores enteras, que lastiman y comienzan a causarte pequeños ataques de anoxia cuando se desea vomitarlas. Aquellas que comienzan a alimentarse de tu sangre, que se han adaptado para absorber el agua necesaria desde el liquido rojizo de las venas y arterias. Las raíces se enredan en los bronquiolos, los aprietan cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta reventar los alvéolos, pequeños globos rellenos de sangre. El diafragma se ve atravesado por las raíces, evitando la posibilidad de contraerse y relajarse, y el corazón comienza a ser abrazado por los tallos.

Como complemento, nadie desea ser enterrado cuando sabe que tiene la enfermedad, la mayoría de las personas son incinerados, a menos que deseen ayudar a la ciencia donando su cascara vacía. Las flores siguen creciendo, traspasan los tejidos musculares, los epiteliales y se muestran poderosas sobre la piel fría y en descomposición del cadáver, junto a los animales y hongos que viven de esto. Un panorama bastante aborrecible si tomas en cuenta que la flor seguirá viviendo su ciclo de vida y llega a adaptarse al suelo en el que se encuentre, si es que se esta en tierra fértil para la planta, y seguirá reproduciéndose.

Continuó su andar, pasando por los pasillos con prisa, chocando con los cuerpos de sus compañeros que al igual que él, iban tarde a sus respectivas clases. Se detuvo cuando el delgado cuerpo de un joven pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino. Suspiró. Llevaba un tiempo que no hablaba con él, hace mucho el chico le había declarado una guerra en la que ambos habían perdido.

Sus ropas holgadas, su rostro lleno de pintura fresca, materiales de arte colgando descuidados sobre su mochila. Tristeza, enojo, melancolía, dolor. ¿Qué era lo que el chico quería reflejar en su mirada?

Escucho la voz de Luka, sus pasos acercándose por detrás, su dulce olor fue percibido por su nariz. Sonrió estúpidamente y al mismo tiempo tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Si. Cada día era más difícil disimular.

Nathaniel miró al joven azabache que se acercaba, meneo la cabeza negando para si mismo y agarró firme la muñeca del rubio, jalándolo hacia él y lo capturó en un abrazo dando pasos hacia atrás. Adrien no reprochó nada cuando la espalda del joven chocó contra los casilleros, y solo contempló confundido los ojos turquesa de Nathaniel mientras sentía sus frías y delgadas manos soltarlo para acariciar su rostro, sosteniéndolo fuertemente por las mejillas.

-Veme directo a los ojos y no te atrevas a mirarlos a ellos- susurró el pelirrojo suavemente, con cierto temor en una voz temblorosa.

No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que la voz de Marinette se esparció como una brisa suave sobre el pasillo atascado de murmullos. No era necesario voltear para darse cuenta de que la pareja estaba de cariñosa, abrazándose y besándose tal vez. Escuchó a alguien toser al fondo del pasillo. Pudo reconocer un poco la voz. Marc. Aún así no desvió su mirada de los determinantes ojos del pelirrojo, no hasta que este le soltó y dio media vuelta susurrando un ligero "lo siento" mientras se alejaba. Adrien no hizo mas que quedarse allí, anonadado por lo que acaba de experimentar con el joven pintor, sonrió por inercia y sus mejillas tornaron levemente un color carmín. Incluso dispersando de su mente la presencia de Luka en el pasillo por un momento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Nino apareció detrás de él con una picara sonrisa. Su kwami desde el bolsillo de su mochila se preguntaba lo mismo, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de su portador.

-No... no lo se.

Unos brazos ajenos a quien hablaba con él lo rodearon por la espalda... mierda.

-Adrien, ¿qué ha pasado?- Luka preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba su mentón en uno de los hombros del rubio, con ojos curiosos y risueños. -Creí que ustedes no se llevaban.

Adrien tragó negando mientras parpadeaba con nerviosismo, sus labios temblando y sus manos sudando. Marinette hizo una mueca y colocó una de sus manos sobre su mentón, cerrando los ojos pensativa, Luka soltó el cuerpo de Adrien acercandose a su novia y palmeó su cabeza, al tiempo en el que colocaba una mano en su cintura.

-¿Qué piensas?

Marinette abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando al azabache. Adrien desvío la mirada soltando un suspiro, mordiendo su labio inferior, apretando los puños, su respiración anómala, indicando un próximo ataque de tos si no se calmaba.

-Creo que le gustas a Nathaniel- habló la chica dirigiéndose al rubio.

Aquella pequeña hipótesis lo descolocó.

-¿Qué?...

-Eso creo... No... Estoy segura de que le gustas a Nathaniel...

Adrien no supo muy bien que decir y se limito a abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, miró a Luka por inercia quien levanto los hombros mientras regresaba la misma mirada de confusión. ¿Gustarle a Nathaniel? Ni siquiera hablaban, no desde que ingresaron a la universidad y el camino de cada uno de sus compañeros y el de él se separaron... Aunque no iba a negar que el chico se le hacía bonito, y tierno de alguna manera.

-No creo que sea así Marinette...

-¿Por qué no lo crees? eres bastante atractivo y muy inteligente, o acaso sera que... ¿Te gusta alguien Adrien?

Luka no detuvo su curiosidad, abrazó a su novia esperando la respuesta, los añiles ojos, vehementes y afables, le miraban risueños. El rubio pasó saliva por su garganta, amarga y un poco ácida.

-Ya no asistimos a la clase de esta hora.

Interrumpió Nino, sin esperar ni querer escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, mirando su celular y regresándolo a su bolsillo. Levantó la mirada y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Adrien, quien observaba confundido con una sonrisa a Luka, unos ojos sombríos, tristes. Era su mejor amigo... estaba más que enterado de que la pareja le incomodaba, aunque el rubio no mencionara nada, no solo por los ojos del chico, si no por sus movimientos corporales, torpes y nerviosos, temblaba y se retorcía buscando un modo de escapar, pero no estaba seguro de quien de los dos era el causante de todo, si la novia o el novio. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, por que lo que menos deseaba Nino en esos momentos, era ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo por un amor unilateral. Se mantuvo activo a la platica, mientras Adrien se mantenía en silencio, pensativo y físicamente pálido. Algo estaba muy mal.

-Me retiro.

Mencionó Adrien conforme encontró el pequeño agujero oportuno en la conversación para huir, dio media vuelta respirando. Escuchó las voces de Nino y de Luka gritarle. Sus piernas se movieron a mayor velocidad. No supo en que momento comenzó a correr.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Una gota.

Inhala.

Dos gotas.

Exhala.

Tres gotas...

Inhala.

...Y fueron imposibles de contar. Las gotas resbalaban una detrás de otra, formando lineas de agua que salía de sus ojos y llegaban a la curvatura de su cuello, unas desapareciendo entre su ropa, otras cayendo al piso desde su quijada. Sus piernas lo dirigieron a un solo lugar... el baño de hombres estaba vacío. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Plagg salió de la mochila se acercó a la cara de Adrien, levanto su cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Mírate!... estas hecho un desastre.

Removió como pudo los rubios cabellos desordenados, pelos parados que se desplomaron sobre la cabeza de Adrien cuando Plagg los rozó. Eran extrañas las veces que el kwami lo mimaba, aunque debía de admitir que lo hacía con mas frecuencia últimamente, como si estuviera disfrutando lo poco que le quedaba de vida junto a él. Pero el sentimiento no le desagradaba.

-Desde hace días me estoy preguntando... ¿Por que te están saliendo manchas rojas alrededor de la boca, Adrien?

El rubio contempló su reflejo un poco aturdido. Llevaban un tiempo saliendo, a veces duraban unos cuantos días y luego se borraban... tal vez una reacción alérgica o algo por el estilo, daban picazón y poco de dolor pero nada grave. Un par de semanas atrás Luka le había preguntado lo mismo... Deja de pensar en él Adrien. Cada día era más y más frustrante, sus ojos y su mente, todo había sido ocupado por Luka, su olor, su voz, su sonrisa, se había perdido completamente en él. Si solo... ocupara un pequeño espacio en su corazón... eso estaría bien.

El ataque de tos no se hizo esperar conforme la imagen de Marinette y el azabache asaltó su cabeza. Todo lo que anhelaba era que Luka lo mirara, que sus sonrisas fueran dirigidas a él, que fueran para él. Sabía que debía de parar, que las ilusiones de su cabeza tenían que desaparecer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por que los pétalos solares de las flores salían de su boca cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez en mayor cantidad.

Luka miraba a Marinette como nunca antes había visto a alguien, como nunca lo había visto a él.  
  


Deseó que ella desapareciera, que no existiera... que muriera... no es que odiara a la chica, no lo hacía, definitivamente no lo hacía. Al contrario, la quería muchísimo, fue la primera amiga que tuvo, después de Chlòe. Pero en ese momento no había otro sentimiento más que el deseo de ocupar su lugar, allí, entre los brazos de Luka, fundirse en su cuerpo, probar de su calor, su sabor, su esencia.

El sabor extraño de las flores llegó a su paladar, esparciéndose por toda su boca. Su vista se nubló.

"Duele"

Tranquilo Adrien, tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien, todo estará bien... Podrás respirar al fin en paz.

No importa si es vivo.

O muerto.


	3. Sangre

_"Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de elegir entre la experiencia del dolor y la nada, elegiría el dolor"_

_-_ _William_ _Faulkner_

Los rayos de la cándida luz de luna se filtraron por el cristal de la ventana, sonrió con un poco de alivio al sentirse envuelto en los sonidos de la noche que tocaban una dulce melodía melancólica, consolándolo, acariciando sus tímpanos e introduciéndolo en un sosegado trance. Plagg lo observaba curioso sentado a un lado de una caja de galletas llena de queso camenbert, metiendo de uno en uno pequeños pedazos a su boca, saboreando, disfrutando del penetrante y rancio olor y sabor de éste.

–¿Has pensado en decírselo en algún momento? digo, no es como si eso fuera a empeorar tanto las cosas y eso te ayudará a quitarte un peso de encima, además de que será mas fácil para ti el operarte.

La voz de Chloé era apenas un susurro detrás del celular. La chica jugaba con los mechones de su cabello mirando a la nada, solo prestando atención al silencio de Adrien y su respiración levemente contenida.

–No voy a operarme Chloé- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

La operación era la salida mas fácil pero también la más cruel y peligrosa, sabía de casos en donde la gente no habían vuelto a amar después de realizarse el procedimiento, él no se sentía tan desesperado como para cometer tal estupidez. Era lo último que estaba dispuesto a hacer, no deseaba deshacerse de sus sentimientos, no de esa forma.

–Pero Adrien, _chérie_...

–No Chloé, no puedo... ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá si le digo que estoy muriendo por amarlo? ¿Que todo el sufrimiento contenido en mi corazón es por desearlo tanto, por añorarlo? No me gustaría que nuestra amistad terminara de esa forma.– Adrien apretó el celular pegándolo más a su oído, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. –Y... no es mi deseo borrar lo que siento por él.

La mujer sonrió afligida. ¿Por que el torpe tenía que ser tan romántico? Su amigo era ingenuo, confianzudo, gentil y dulce. El ambiente familiar en el que Adrien se había criado era tan distinto al suyo... Emilie y Gabriel se encargaron de crearle ilusiones de un amor de película, un amor como el suyo, donde se sacrificaban el uno por el otro, donde el egoísmo no tenía cabida en su relación perfecta. No supo si sentir pena o celos. Tal vez una combinación de los dos.

–¿No te importa que eso te esté matando?

Y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, el escucharlo de su propia boca le hacía rabiar, le daba esperanza, alegría y un poco de remordimiento. Era una señal del gran corazón que su amigo poseía y la razón principal por la que las flores degustaban dichosas de su sangre y su dolor.

–No importa que esto me este matando.

Lo escuchó suspirar y luego toser al otro lado de la línea, le picaba la garganta. Chloé apretó los labios, estar tan lejos y no poder apoyarlo más, no poder hacer otra cosa más que llamarlo y darle palabras de consuelo, se arrepentía un poco de obedecer a su madre pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que el tiempo que llevaba en los Estados Unidos le habían ayudado a crecer como persona, le habían enseñado a ser creativa, a ser noble, y no solo encapricharse en el poder de su familia.

–Eres un tonto... no se como es que Luka no te ha correspondido.

Y eso fue una punzada para su corazón, frunció los labios antes de sonreír con tristeza.

–¿Pero que cosas dices? Yo...

El celular de Adrien comenzó a vibrar asustándolo un poco, interrumpió su conversación con Chloé dejándola esperando al otro lado de la línea para responder a la otra persona que le llamaba.

–¡Hey!

–¡Luka!– dijo con la emoción teñida en su voz reconociendo de inmediato al dueño de la otra voz.

Plagg, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre los rubios, prestó atención en cuanto el nombre del azabache salió de los labios de su portador.

–Adrien, ¿estás solo en casa?

El rubio carraspeó un poco antes de responder.

–Si.

–¿Puedo ir a verte?

Adrien abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, debía de negarse antes de caer más bajo. Plagg frunció el ceño agitando la cabeza.

–Claro.

Y es por eso mismo que no sales del hoyo pequeño Agreste. Sonrió disculpándose con Plagg por su impertinencia, pero simplemente no podía negarse la oportunidad de verlo.

–Estaré en tu casa en unos 15 minutos.

Y terminó la llamada, la línea regreso a Chloé, quien intuía ya lo sucedido.

–¿Era Luka verdad?

Adrien no respondió.

–¿Ves como si eres un tonto? Y uno de los grandes.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Adrien decidió terminar la llamada, agradeciendo el amor que la chica le ofrecía como su amiga, por preocuparse por él de esa forma.

Aguardó en silencio, Plagg no dijo nada tampoco, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y observaron tranquilos la ventana.

–¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de ser el causante del Hanahaki de alguien?

La inocente pregunta pegó en Adrien como una balde de agua fría en su espalda. Se sintió nervioso y con el nudo en la garganta soltó un suspiro ahogando su voz.

–Digo... Eres casi el chico fantasía, el novio perfecto de los libros de romance. Eres protagonista de los fanfics de muchas adolescentes, y no solo como Chat noir, si no como el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste.

–Exageras Plagg...

El kwami devoró lo que quedaba del queso y se posicionó a la altura de la cabeza del rubio, estiró sus extremidades abrazando la nariz de Adrien.

–Odio eso de ti... por que no paras de lastimarte.

Adrien sonrió.

–Lo sé... y perdón.

Quince minutos transcurrieron en silencio, el rubio bajó las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión, esperando el sonar del timbre. Abrió la puerta y vio a Luka a punto de tocar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la mirada oceánica.

–Yo... Imaginé que ya llegabas.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Luka abrazó al chico, en silencio, acarició las hebras doradas, respirando con dificultad, acurrucándose en los brazos de la persona en la que más confiaba, en la que más seguro se sentía. Se mantuvieron así un par de segundos antes de que Adrien comenzará a moverse, cerrando la puerta y guiando a Luka quién aún no lo soltaba hacia la sala. Adrien se separó del azabache como pudo y lo sentó en el sillón, él se posicionó a su lado sujetando con cuidado ambas manos de Luka, acariciándolas con las suyas.

–¿Qué sucedió?

La voz de Adrien lo despertó de su trance. Y Adrien pudo ver ambos zafiros desbordarse.

–Voy a mudarme...

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció.

–Y yo... yo no se cómo decírselo a Mari...

Y ese nombre fue un golpe de martillo en su corazón de cristal. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas ocultando su tristeza detrás de una mascara, una sonrisa tranquilizadora para calmar los nervios de Luka.

–Bueno... no veo el por que preocuparte... ella te quiere mucho y... va extrañarte... Pero no es como si te fueras para siempre... ella...

Se trabó. ¿Qué era lo que Luka quería escuchar de todos modos? Realmente no sabía que decirle. Ninguna oración además de un "no me abandones" se formaba en su cabeza.

–¿Y tú Adrien?... ¿Qué... qué es lo que opinas tú de mi mudanza?

Detente.

Luka... Por favor detente.

Y de pronto, Luka estaba demasiado cerca, su respiración cosquilleando su cara cada vez que exhalaba. Inconscientemente el azabache se relamió los labios admirando las rubias y largas pestañas y sus labios carnosos, que temblaban sutilmente con cada exhalación.

–Adrien... Yo...– Luka se detuvo a la mitad de la oración, por que no estaba seguro de lo que quería decirle.

Su corazón le gritaba palabras que su cerebro se negaba a procesar.

Levantó tembloroso sus brazos con la intención de tocar la piel chico, deslizó su dedo índice por el brazo de Adrien desencadenando una cascada de escalofríos sobre el cuerpo del rubio y sobre si mismo. Su manos subieron y acunaron la cara del rubio, los ojos esmeralda adquirieron un pequeño brillo que Luka solo pudo observar al acercarse más, hipnotizado por la belleza que solo la mirada del rubio podía exponer. Se embriagó con el deleitable y dulce olor de Adrien, relajándose ante la amena atmósfera que habían creado a su alrededor. Sus labios a unos milímetros de los suyos, rozándolos un poco.

–Dios, estoy enloqueciendo...– Soltó el azabache mientras besaba la mejilla del rubio.

La fría y pálida piel se tornó en un toque cálido en sus labios. Adrien sintió que su corazón podría salirse en cualquier momento, latiendo desenfrenado. Las lágrimas salieron involuntarias una a una, resbalando y cayendo de lleno en los labios de Luka que aún no los despegaba de su mejilla. Las saladas lágrimas tomaron un sabor agrio, lleno de dolor y desesperanza. Deslizó suavemente sus labios sobre su piel hasta llegar a su nariz, la besó y siguió el camino hasta ambas esmeraldas, limpiando las gotas que caían en picada.

Adrien estaba realmente destrozado, su mente hecha una catástrofe. Quería toser y vomitar cada flor que crecía en su interior, si Luka continuaba no podría controlarse por más tiempo. Las manos del azabache bajaron y se colaron bajo su camisa, acariciando la piel desnuda de su cintura, sus labios a unos escasos milímetros y sus ojos fijos, combinando el esmeralda y el zafiro, las manos del rubio temblaban posicionadas sobre los hombros de Luka.

El celular de Luka sonó. Conocían la canción y a quien pertenecía. Una llamada de Marinette. El azabache se separó bruscamente del rubio, se levantó y fue directo a la entrada de la mansión avergonzado por sus actos.

"Perdón"

Susurró dejando a un rubio con la mirada atónita y el alma hecha añicos sobre sus temblorosas manos.

Luka salió corriendo de la mansión Agreste, sus pies comenzaron a arderle por los pasos presurosos que daba, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente nervioso por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Iba a besar los labios de Adrien. De no ser por la llamada de Marinette, habría tomado todo lo que pudiera del rubio. Era un aprovechado, y un maldito mentiroso, por que él no había ido por un consejo para decirle a la chica sobre su mudanza. Sólo deseaba verlo, deseaba sentir su calor después de la tormentosa noticia.

Nathaniel, quien vivía a tan solo unas calles de la mansión Agreste, lo observó pasar desde la ventana de su habitación, las lagrimas de desesperación resbalando de los ojos azules, intuyó lo que había sucedido, supuso que huía de Adrien. Pasó saliva por su garganta mientras maldecía el nombre del guitarrista en silencio, con el sabor de las Dalias en su boca y el florero derramando el agua sobre su mesa de dibujo.

Mientras tanto, Adrien ingreso en el baño de su habitación, acostándose en el suelo sobre la blanca baldosa de cerámica, dejó fluir su dolor, gritó sintiendo desgarrar su garganta, y el dolor en el pecho comenzó a ser insoportable. Tosió, tosió con fuerza hasta poder sacar la masa compuesta de pétalos sobre el suelo, con el ardor en la garganta y en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Plagg se mantenía en el mismo sitio, sobre la cabeza de Adrien, admirando con horror el vomito de las flores y la mancha de sangre sobre esta.

.  
.  
.

La pelea había sido fatal, entre ataques del akumatizado y ataques de tos, Adrien logró ayudar a Ladybug a purificar el akuma. Tenía muchas ganas de desfallecerse sobre la loza del edificio en el que se encontraban, el puño de la chica quedó extendido mientras observaba el cuerpo de su compañero que había comenzado a doblegarse y toser con fuerza. Adrien cada vez sentía más la irritación en la garganta y en sus fosas nasales, comer era incluso doloroso y como consecuencia, había adelgazado. Además, estaban las pequeñas ampollas alrededor de la boca y dentro de esta que habían comenzado a exhibirse.

–Chat, dime la verdad... ¿seguro que estás bien?

Ladybug colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañero agachándose para quedar a su altura, le apretó con suavidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior asustada y mirándolo con ojos temerosos. Chat noir tosía cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, con sus ojos esmeralda ocultos bajo la máscara inundados en lágrimas y su respiración lenta y algo débil, susurró el nombre de Ladybug al sentir el sabor metálico sobre su lengua, distribuyéndose por su paladar, sus mejillas y el resto de su boca.

No podía ocultarle ya a nadie la enfermedad, ni a su Lady, ni a Luka, ni a su padre.

Respiró recuperándose del ataque y mostró los pétalos amarillentos que descansaban viscosos sobre las palmas de sus manos, llenos de saliva y, ahora, llenos de sangre también.

Había notado el color carmín la noche anterior, después de la extraña visita de Luka a su domicilio. Plagg se había acurrucado en el pecho de Adrien durante el resto de la noche, escuchando su ronca voz cantando una canción de cuna, su garganta rasgada por el dolor y su cuerpo temblando y con espasmos. Miraba el techo de su habitación al tiempo que se imaginaba a su madre observándolo, imaginándose el panorama si ella estuviera viva, probablemente lo hubiera llenado de besos, acunado entre sus brazos y susurrándole que todo estaría bien mientras sus lágrimas limpiaban su corazón. Acariciando su cabeza y pasando sus finos dedos entre los rubios cabellos.

Ladybug tomó los pétalos entre sus manos, admirando los lúcidos colores, mientras escuchaba la risa de Chat quien se levantó limpiándose las manos en su ropa con las gotas de sangre bajando por su barbilla hasta escabullirse en el cuello de su traje.

Ladybug parpadeó y sonrió con tristeza, el horror pudo más que el asco cuando tomó con una de sus manos un solo pétalo, en otra situación, probablemente la hubiera colocado en medio de una libreta esperando a que se secara.

¿Quién era el causante de todo esto?

Por intuición, sabía que no era ella por que de ser así, Chat noir no se lo hubiera mostrado tan abiertamente.

–¿Quién es?

Chat noir suspiró y levantó la vista al cielo. Deseaba realmente contárselo, pero eso iba contra las reglas, contra las condiciones que ambos se habían impuesto después de comprender la importancia de mantener ocultas sus identidades.

–Es un chico...– susurró como si decir su nombre fuera símbolo de invocación, como si el solo hecho de pensar en él acrecentara la cantidad de flores en sus pulmones.

–Pero... no me puedo quejar, no pude enamorarme de mejor persona que él.

Ladybug suspiró. Un chico. Sacudió levemente su cabeza. No era el momento adecuado para cuestionar la sexualidad del héroe.

–¿No le has dicho? puede que él...

–¡NO!

El grito descolocó un poco a Ladybug.

–No puedo... decirle... él ya...

Y ella entendió de inmediato por que. Se sentía tan afortunada en ese momento y al mismo tiempo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad se instalo sobre las fibras de su corazón. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de un amor no correspondido después de Adrien, se mordió el labio nerviosa y sonrió con nerviosismo dejando las flores sobre la loza, escuchó a Chat noir toser de nuevo, cada día que lo veía notaba que lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Y una pregunta, pequeña e insignificante, se instaló en una de las habitaciones de su mente.

¿Alguien... podría ella o Luka ser causantes del hanahaki de alguien?

Su madre muchas veces le hablaba sobre la falsa bondad de la gente, sobre la hipocresía y la vanidad, llegaron a la conclusión de que no existen las personas completamente buenas, incluyéndolas.

¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguien? La mayoría de la gente responde con seguridad que no lo habían hecho... pero eso no es cierto... ¿Haz pensado en la posibilidad de haber dañado a alguien sin darte cuenta? ¿Romper el corazón de otra persona sin saber de su existencia siquiera? Pensó en Adrien.

–¿Él sabe de tu enfermedad?

Chat afirmó.

–¿Le has dado algún indició?

Chat volteó a verla antes de levantar los hombros lentamente y después dejándolos caer. Tal vez si que lo había hecho, o tal vez no.

Entonces, Ladybug se soltó a llorar.


	4. Flores

_"Regaría con mis lágrimas las rosas, para sentir el dolor de sus espinas, y el encarnado beso de sus pétalos"_

_-Gabriel_ _García_ _Márquez_

Ese día, Adrien estaba particularmente de mal humor. La mayoría de sus sesiones fotográficas habían sido canceladas conforme la noticia de la enfermedad se había esparcido, ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si su boca exhibía un par de ampollas que, según palabras de los productores y fotógrafos "arruinaban su hermosa cara angelical". Eso había terminado en una pelea entre estos mismos contra su padre, que ahora insistía en saber quien era el "causante" de tal mal en su hijo. Aunque no podía culparlos, había sido su culpa por dejar que la enfermedad avanzara un poco más de lo que imaginó que lo haría.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y chasqueó la lengua pasando una de su manos por su cabello rebelde. Se colocó frente la ventana mirando el cielo plomizo, con las regordetas y lánguidas nubes saturadas de lágrimas de aflicción y que descargaban en forma de lluvia. En un pasado, tal vez habría sonreído y salido disparado hacia el patio para disfrutar las refrescantes gotas de agua sobre su piel, gotas que en este momento quemaban y hacían dolorosas llagas sobre su piel pálida, tosió suavemente antes de regresar a su lugar hastiado por el sonido de sus compañeros que hablaban sobre la novedad de la semana. Marc estaba en el hospital en etapa terminal de hanahaki, aparentemente aquellas rosas negras manchadas en carmín no eran más que el producto de un amor no correspondido por parte de Nathaniel. Adrien bufó un tanto irritado, hasta de eso estaban enterados, como siempre, aprovechándose de la debilidad ajena para entretenerse. Y claro, las diferentes reacciones de los demás no se hicieron esperar, desde comentarios echándole la culpa del estado del chico, hasta comentarios de apoyo. Adrien, no estaba de un lado ni del otro, por que no convivía con ellos, y aunque sí que los conocía, era un asunto que solo les incumbia a ellos dos, a nadie más.

Salió del salón acalorado por la manta negra con la que cubría la mitad de su rostro, con Plagg contándole en susurros desde su bolsillo sobre su visita a Tikki y su extraña "velada romántica".

–Es por eso mismo que prefiero el queso... él nunca me decepcionará.

–¿Me estas diciendo esto solo porque Tikki se negó a viajar a Egipto contigo anoche?– preguntó burlándose del berrinche de su kwami.

–Era una oportunidad de oro... solo era ir y venir.

–¡A Egipto!

–Iban a ser un par de horas– murmuró Plagg indignado aún.

Adrien negó caminando en dirección hacia los casilleros en donde se encontró a Nathaniel, quien guardaba sus cosas en el suyo, con la mirada perdida, las ojeras bajo sus ojos hinchados delataron el poco descanso de los últimos días y tal vez que había llorado. No lo saludó, ni siquiera se miraron cuando se cruzaron, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una bofetada que lo hizo voltear curioso y un tanto sorprendido.

–¡Es tu culpa!– una chica agarraba a Nathaniel de la camisa mientras le gritaba, no la conocía, pero si la ubicaba, una compañera de la clase de Marc. –¡Es tú culpa que él esté en ese estado! ¡Sólo tenías que decirle que le correspondías! ¡¿Como pudiste ser tan egoísta?!

¿Disculpa? Eso tenía que ser una broma. Y simplemente no pudo resistirse a los reclamos que ni siquiera eran para él. Se recriminó a sí mismo al ser consciente del movimiento de su cuerpo.

–¿Y mentirle?– preguntó con la voz ronca, acercándose a la pareja para separarla. –¿Te parece correcto que él le mienta? Sería peor para Marc que Nathaniel esté con él solo por lástima.

–¡Al menos estaría bien y no en una cama de hospital!

–¿Y qué hubiera pasado si después de ese momento Nathaniel encuentra a alguien a quien ame realmente? ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que Nathaniel enferme y muera a cambio de la vida de Marc?– susurró tomando la mano del pelirrojo que escuchaba todo atentamente con la mirada baja, conteniendo en vano las lágrimas que resbalaban suavemente.

La chica no respondió antes de caer de rodillas al piso, cubriendo su rostro.

–Es mi amigo...– susurró con la voz cortada y aguda.

–Eso no justifica tu argumentos egoístas...– respondió Adrien suavizando su voz, observó a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, una gran multitud de estudiantes los observaban curiosos, unos casi felicitándolo con la mirada, otros con reprobatoria que negaban para sí mismos.

Se aferró a la mano de Nathaniel y lo sacó del lugar buscando un lugar solitario a dónde poder llevarlo, quizá se había pasado un poco, quizá no, realmente no le importaba y solo deseaba darle un lugar a Nathaniel donde pudiera respirar en paz por unos momentos.

Luka los vio pasar mientras sacaba algunas libretas y guardaba libros en el fichero, mordió su labio inferior con cierta molestia, cargando su mochila a sus espaldas y sosteniendo con su mano derecha el estuche de su guitarra eléctrica. Le había escuchado, Adrien cuando se molestaba alzaba la voz de manera inconsciente. Aún debía aclarar bien sus pensamientos en cuanto a la relación con el blondo se referían, pero eso no le quitaban las ganas de querer pasar un poco de tiempo con el joven pianista. Era su amigo después de todo ¿no? Tal vez lo iría a buscar en un rato.

–¿Como pueden meterse en donde no les importa? ¡Al menos hubieras dicho algo! ¡Tienes todo el derecho de cerrarles la boca!– refunfuñó el rubio soltando a Nathaniel una vez llegaron a las jardineras detrás de la universidad, un lugar en donde apenas si se juntaba la gente y que se encontraba vacío gracias a la ligera lluvia.

–¿Que puedo decirles? Tienen razón...– susurró Nathaniel sentándose en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la bodega.

–No, no la tienen... uno nunca elige de quien se enamora– tosió por el esfuerzo de la caminata y se sentó a un lado de Nathaniel. –No creo que a Marc le guste que te culpes por esto.

En cierta forma, podía intuir cómo era que el moreno se sentía, por que la situación con él era la misma hasta cierto punto. Él nunca podría echarle la culpa a Luka por su enfermedad, nunca podría hacerlo sufrir de esa forma ni le haría responsable de una carga que no era exactamente suya, y que si su salud estaba como estaba era su misma culpa a causa de su terquedad, no es como si él estuviera contento con lo que le estaba pasando pero... no quería librarse de ella tan fácilmente, después de todo, esa enfermedad era una prueba de amor, una dulce condena a la que se quería aferrar como recurso desesperado, como si fuera eso lo único que le unía a Luka.

El silencio gobernó por unos minutos, en calma, admiraron como la lluvia caía en picada empapándolos, haciéndoles temblar ligeramente, como palmadas de consuelo en la espalda, o quizá solo les recordaba que la vida no duraba para siempre, quizá les restregaba el castigo con el que habrían de purificarse, o tal vez solo era un juego con el que dios se entretenía, una apuesta en un juego de azar contra la muerte. Adrien sonrió observando las gotas que se atascaban en las pestañas pelirrojas de Nathaniel mientras éste enfocaba su vista en el charco de agua frente a ellos.

–T-tú...¿Tienes hanahaki... no es así?– le preguntó Nathaniel suspirando.

Adrien levantó una ceja curioso y asintió ligeramente, bueno, no era como si no se notara de todos modos, era también una de las comidillas y chismes de pasillo, ¡Vamos! ¡Que era Adrien Agreste!, Aunque realmente no le molestaba, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las miradas extrañas ni las palabras de consuelo que de vez en vez le dedicaban.

–¿Piensas decírselo?– preguntó el pelirrojo mirando sus manos manchadas en la pintura que empezaba a disolverse por las gotas de lluvia. –Digo... no es como si él fuera indiferente a tus sentimientos.

Adrien le miró con desconcierto.

–¿Como...

–En la fiesta de navidad...– susurró Nathaniel con una media sonrisa, el cuerpo de ambos comenzaba enfriarse por la empapada, sin embargo, se mantuvieron sentados sobre las escaleras, Adrien apenas levemente recargado en el frío metal del barandal.

No recordaba haber hecho algo fuera de lo común en ese día, aunque para ese entonces ya estaba completamente consciente de sus sentimientos, quizá había sido la canción en secreto en el jardín oculto de su casa, dónde su padre había colocado el lujoso piano azabache rodeado de rosas blancas y que solo él y su padre sabían cómo llegar. Una pequeña escapada que al parecer no había sido totalmente secreta, sonrió para si mismo, ahora entendía por que el actuar de Nathaniel de días pasados. Estuvo por decir algo, pero... ¿Que? ¿Debía agradecer por guardar su secreto? ¿O tal vez buscaba algo a cambio? Suspiró mirando al chico con inquietud...

–Veo que se han calmado un poco...– escucharon la suave voz de Luka, quién se les acercó con una sonrisa amable.

Adrien dio un respingo y se incorporó en un movimiento presuroso, nervioso y pasando sus manos ligeramente sobre su cabello empapado.

-Luka...– susurró mirando al joven acercarse, Luka asintió en forma de saludo tapando al rubio de la lluvia con la sombrilla y estirando otra hacia Nathaniel.

–Si permanecen aquí van a resfriarse–murmuró, hizo a un lado el estuche y extendió el mango hacía Adrien, se deshizo de su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros del blondo, mientras Nathaniel los observaba en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Listo– susurró Luka tomando de vuelta el paraguas y sonriendo cálidamente, quizá sí que se estaba pasando un poco, por qué sabía más o menos lo que estaba pasando, ¡Vamos! ¡Que estúpido del todo no era!... Y sinceramente, comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo, por que quizá estaba arriesgando demasiado, lastimando tan cruelmente el corazón de Adrien y el suyo propio.

Pasó su mano libre por los cabellos rubios, húmedos por la lluvia, un acto automático que hizo suspirar a ambos y a Nathaniel chasquear la lengua, Adrien sintió un escalofrío y un revoloteo incómodo en su pecho mientras intentaba disimular su bochorno, evidenciado por sus mejillas coloradas.

–Luka– y Marinette apareció detrás de ellos tomando al chico del hombro, mirando con un gesto preocupado a los tres hombres del lugar. –Lamento mucho lo que sucedió allá– murmulló dirigiendo su mirada a Nathaniel, quién levantó los hombros ligeramente.

–No tienes que preocuparte Marinette...– dijo aún sin abrir el paraguas, la pintura escurría por el piso, formado una extraña gama de colores hasta fundirse en un negro intenso.

–Debo... debo ir al baño– susurró Adrien apretando la tela de la mezclilla de la chaqueta, apartando a Luka con un ligero empujón y corrió en dirección al pasillo principal tratando de no ahogarse en el camino, sintió el cubrebocas humedecerse con su saliva y sangre mientras soportaba las ganas de vomitar. 

"No frente Luka, aguanta, por favor aguanta"

Los pétalos de la flores se acumularon en su garganta de nuevo, esta vez atascandose, amontonándose unos sobre otros, aumentando el tamaño del cúmulo pastoso ubicado detrás de su campanilla. Podía sentir como sus pulmones se agobiaban con la sangre que goteaba de las raíces, abriéndose el paso por entre los demás tejidos, con sus hermosas flores iluminadas en un tono amarillo brillante. La desesperación y el pánico noquearon su mente con el miedo de morir por una terrible asfixia. Abrió la puerta del baño azotándola, sin preocuparse de que alguien lo descubriera. Quitó el cubre bocas con el que ocultaba su cara y lo aventó al bote de basura, miró el agua cristalina del inodoro sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos, lanzando grandes arcadas con la intención de vomitar las flores que impedían al flujo del aire adentrase en su interior... Sin embargo, nada salió.

"Ayuda"

Dio media vuelta saliendo a gatas del baño con la vista ya nublada, su cerebro adormilado gritaba por un poco de oxígeno que le permitiera funcionar correctamente.

"Luka... ayudame"

Plagg voló en círculos completamente desesperado sin tener la menor idea de que hacer para ayudar a su amigo y portador. ¿De que le servía tanto poder de destrucción si no podía destruir el amor que Adrien sentía por Luka? ¿si no podía destruir aquellas delicadas flores amarillas que invadían poco a poco los pulmones de Adrien y reclamaban por su vida?. Las lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación resbalaron por su pequeña cara impregnada en terror.

"Por favor... Quien sea... Ayudenme"

Unas manos delgadas y cálidas se posicionaron detrás de él, tratando de levantarlo y apretando con fuerza su tórax. Los pétalos casi derretidos, hechos una masa espesa combinada con la sangre, vómito y saliva, salieron expulsados por fin de su boca, permitiéndole por fin respirar. Miró con horror como una flor entera, pequeña y amarilla, sobresalía de entre aquel asqueroso bulto. Por primera vez apreció el tipo de flor que crecía dentro de sus pulmones y comprendió el olor dulce que salía de su boca.

–¿Me oyes?

Pudo escuchar una voz a la lejanía, pero en su mente el terror lo dominó. Una flor entera. Acababa de vomitar una flor entera.

–Adrien...

Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse, ¿era así cómo iba a acabar entonces? No podía culpar a nadie de igual forma, era enteramente su culpa, dejar avanzar la enfermedad... no había sido buena idea ¿Cierto?

–Adrien...

Dio un brinco asustado cuando el pelirrojo tomó sus mejillas para que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Adrien pareció reaccionar.

–Nath...

La voz suave de Nathaniel lo sorprendió, le había seguido... ¿Por que él? Sabía que el chico lo había odiado después de enterarse de que Marinette lo había rechazado por él hace tiempo atrás. Era la razón por la que se alejaba lo más posible de él siempre, era por eso que se confundía cada vez que éste le ayudaba cuando algo le sucedía. Sin embargo, la sinceridad en sus ojos, por alguna razón, lo llenaron de confianza. Bajó la mirada permitiendo a su colapsado cuerpo descansar entre los brazos del chico que lo mantenían abrazado.

–Nathaniel...– llamó con voz ahogada mientras se limpiaba la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras el ataque de tos lo dejaba sin aire de nuevo, los pétalos de flor que siempre se acumulaban en su garganta, quemaban su interior y el oxígeno de sus pulmones se gastaba ahogándolo en el proceso. Nathaniel acarició su espalda brindándole consuelo. Iba a sacarlo de allí, iba a suplantar la imagen de Luka con la suya, evitaría que Adrien siguiera sufriendo.

–Adrien, sal conmigo por favor...


End file.
